Call Your Name Lemon
by SurveyCorpsGirl
Summary: This is the scene that is cut out of my story Call Your Name. It is a lemon. It's basically PWP that I wrote just for the hell of it. You don't have to read the rest of the story for this really. There may be more lemons later on but I'm not sure.


I sighed and looked away, still not wanting to believe him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my neck. He smirked against my skin and moved his lips beside my ear.

"And as for you not being sexy…." He whispered, breath ghosting over the shell of my ear.

I shivered and blushed lightly.

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard. I've seen you be sexy. I've felt you be sexy. I've heard you be sexy. You can be _extremely_ sexy when you're not trying to be, let me tell you…." He whispered, nipping at my earlobe.

I shuddered and blushed a deep red.

"Like right now…." He breathed, starting to kiss my neck.

I let out a small breath and tried to hold back my voice. I succeeded in doing so until he reached the sensitive spot on my neck, just above my shoulder. He started to suck on it and graze his teeth over it.

"A-ah…!" I moaned, holding onto him tightly.

He released my neck and said, "See? You're being sexy right now."

I pouted and refused to look at him. He smirked and stared to suck on that spot again. I moaned again but covered my mouth, not wanting to give him the satisfactory of hearing my voice. He didn't like this, so he bit down hard on that spot. A loud moan pushed past my hand, turning my face a nice crimson color.

He smirked and said, "That's more like it. I guess I just have to be rough with you tonight."

He bit down on it again and I moaned again, holding his head to my neck. He reached behind me and started to clear off his desk. I knew where this was headed and get really embarrassed.

"L-Levi, what about y-your paperwork...?!" I breathed, trying to distract him.

He pulled away from my neck just long enough to say, "Screw the paperwork. I can do it later."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he was attacking my neck again. He finished clearing off his desk and pushed me onto it. I knew there was no stopping him now. We'd had sex a few times already but I still got really embarrassed each time. (And when I say a few, I mean like three times. The first time was on his birthday/Christmas last year, then the second time was the night we got engaged/Valentine's Day, and the third time was about three weeks ago after he had a wet dream.) Levi stood from his chair and leaned over me, pressing his body to mine. He hungrily attacked my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. He pried my lips apart and slid his tongue in, swirling it around mine. He ground his hips against mine and I blushed even more as I felt the bulge in his pants. His hands came up and undid the belts on my upper body, sliding them off. He then swiftly unbuttoned my white shirt, tossing it haphazardly to the side.

_'He's really turned on! He didn't fold it, he just threw it to the side...!'_ I thought, tangling my fingers into his black hair.

His hands ran down my sides until they got to the belts on my hips and legs. He expertly undid them and slid them off, along with my boots. He went to unbuttoned my pants but I stopped him. He looked at me questioningly.

I blushed and looked away as I said, "I-it's not fair... I'm already almost half naked and you're still fully dressed. It's your turn to s-strip...!"

He chuckled, realizing that I wanted to see his body, wanted to feel his body. He stood up and undid all of his belts and slid off his boots. He leaned back down over me and smirked.

"You take off my shirt." He said, giving me one of the sexiest looks I've ever seen.

I suppressed a moan and nodded. I reached up and pulled his cravat off, throwing it off to the side. I then began to unbutton his shirt. My hands were shaking so it took me longer than I would've liked but I eventually undid every button and slid his shirt off. Once it was off, I ran my hands up his arms to his shoulders, then down his chest to his abs, lightly racking my nails over his skin as I went. He shivered and groaned, grinding his growing member against my thigh. I moaned myself and pulled him down for another kiss. He feverishly kissed me back as he undid the button and zipper on my pants, pushing them down to my knees. He pulled away from me and turned me around so that I was facing away from him. He pushed me down over his desk again and slid his hand around to my front. I moaned as his right middle finger began to circle my clit, sending waves of pleasure through my hips. I cursed the fabric of my panties for being in between me and his finger. After a minute, his finger left me and his weight was gone from my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw him palming himself while looking at me.

He nodded as he licked his lips and said, "Yep. Defiantly extremely sexy."

I swallowed and asked, "W-what is...?"

He smirked at me and said, "Having you bent over my desk half naked, blushing, and sweating."

I blushed even more and squirmed a little, rubbing my thighs together. I groaned when I found no pleasure in doing so. I looked back at Levi who was still smirking and palming himself as he watched me.

"What?" He asked.

I whined and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't know what you want me to do Max. You need to tell me otherwise I won't know." He said, smirking even more.

I groaned. He loves to embarrass me doesn't he? I sighed and blushed even more if it were possible and looked back at him with needy, half lidded eyes.

"Levi... Please... Touch me...!" I moaned, rubbing my thighs together again in a failing attempt to pleasure myself.

He finally stopped palming himself and grabbed me. He threw me over his shoulder and walked over to the bed. He threw me down on it and crawled on top of me. He kissed me again, this time slow and passionate. He then began to pepper kisses down my neck until he got to my cleavage. His kissed along the edge of my bra and slid his hands around to my back. He flawlessly unclipped it and threw it over his shoulder. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, dragging his tongue over it and nipping it lightly. I moaned and grabbed the bed sheets. He soon switched to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. Once he was done there, he dragged his tongue down my body until he got to my panties. He slid my pants off the rest of the way and took the waistband of my black lacy panties between his teeth. He locked eyes with me and slowly dragged me panties down my legs, never breaking eye contact with me. Once they were off, he sat up with them still between his teeth and smirked down at me once again. He threw them off to the side and went down my body again. He kissed my inner thighs and below my bellybutton. He then did something I never thought he'd do. He dragged his tongue along my entrance.

"Ah! Levi~!" I moaned, lacing my fingers through his hair again.

He did it again, causing another loud moan to escape my throat. He then inserted his tongue into me. I gripped his hair harder and squeezed my eyes shut, calling out his name again. He fucked me with his tongue for a good five minutes before I was ready to cum.

"L-Levi...! If you don't stop I'm gonna...! Oh, shit...! I'm gonna... Gonna cum...!" I moaned, pulling on his hair again.

But he didn't stop. He kept thrusting his tongue in and out of me.

"Cum for me Max...!" He said, sucking on my clit.

He bit it lightly and that was it.

"Levi!" I moaned loudly, my back arching off the bed as I came into his mouth.

I fell back onto the bed panting, pleasure still coursing through my veins. Levi sat up and licked the last of it off his lips.

"You came pretty hard Max." He said, rubbing my thighs.

My breathing was still ragged as I said, "That's because that was my first time doing something like that and you have a very... Very skillful tongue..."

He smirked and said, "I'm glad you enjoy my tongue so much."

I laid there panting still and realized that I was completely naked and he was still half dressed. I then noticed how tight his pants were. I sat up and pushed him down, straddling his thighs. He looked up at me surprised. I'd never done anything like this before.

I started to palm him through his pants as I said, "This looks a pit uncomfortable. How does it feel?"

He groaned and said, "Too tight..."

"I thought so..." I said, undoing the button and zipper on his pants.

I pulled his pants off, leaving him in his dark red boxer briefs. There was quite a large bulge in them and I rubbed it, causing him to groan again.

"Is this because of me?" I asked, looking up at him, feigning innocence.

He nodded, eyes closed. I pulled his boxers off, his long, hard member springing free. I tossed the useless fabric aside and looked at his member, licking my lips. He caught me off guard earlier, so now it's my turn. I leaned in and let my tongue dart out across the tip. I then slid the head between my lips and gave a little suck. He moaned and his body tensed.

"Holy shit!" He moaned, looking down at me with lust filled eyes.

I met his gaze as I swirled my tongue around his throbbing member. I then took more of him into my mouth. I debated whether or not I should play with him a little more before bringing out the big surprise but decided against it. I wanted to hear him moaning my name now. So, I deep throated him.

"Oh fuck...! Max!" He moaned, grabbing my head.

I placed my hands on his hips so he couldn't thrust into my mouth unexpectedly and choke me. I swallowed around him and hummed, wanting to hear him moan more.

"God damn Max!" He moaned, eyes shut tightly.

I licked up the underside of his member and started to bob my head. After about a minute or so, he started to moan more and he throbbed.

"Mm...! Max, I'm gonna cum...! I'm gonna cum!" He warned, lightly pulling on my hair.

I ignored him and kept bobbing my head. I kept one arm across his hips and moved my other hand down to fondle his balls. I squeezed them and massages them gently, lightly dragging my nails over them.

"Max! Fuck, I'm cumming!" He moaned, loader than before.

I pulled my mouth almost completely off of him so that just the head was in my mouth. He came hard into my mouth and I moaned as I felt the sticky white liquid fill my mouth. Once he was finished, I sat up and swallowed all of it, licking what had leaked out of my mouth off my lips. His eyes were on me the whole time and I smiled down at him innocently, this time not faking it.

"You came really hard. Was it that good?" I asked, moving to sit on his lower stomach.

He swallowed and tried to even out his breathing.

He put his hands on my hips and said, "That was incredible. Where the hell did you learn that?"

"Julie and Zoë taught me." I said, shrugging.

He looked at me with this weird look and only then did I realize how that sounded.

"I-I mean, they taught me using toys and stuff! They said I needed to know how to do it so they taught me! But, I've gotta say... None of the toys we used were as big as you..." I said, blushing again.

He laughed and closed his eyes again.

"Remind me to thank them tomorrow..." He breathed, rubbing my hips.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I jumped and gasped lightly as I felt his hard member against my ass.

"God damn, you rise like the a fucking zombie!" I said, looking behind me at his new erection.

"It's kinda hard not to when my incredibly sexy fiancée is sitting completely naked on my lower stomach." He said, rubbing my thighs.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Are you just gonna sit here and talk? Cause right now, I'm soaking wet, as I'm sure you can tell, and I'd really like to get on with things. So are you going to screw me, or am I going to have to kick you off the bed so I can do things myself while you go jack off in the bathroom?"

As you can tell, that shyness from earlier has worn off.

"Hm... I think I like the idea of screwing you a lot better." He said, flipping us over again.

"Yeah, me too." I said, pulling him down for another kiss.

We could both taste ourselves on the other's tongue as we fought for dominance. Levi quickly won the battle and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Ready...?" He breathed, resting his forehead against mine.

"I've been ready for the past twenty minutes." I said, panting against his lips.

He gave a breathy laugh and nodded.

"It's been a while so it's gonna hurt. Want me to go slow or fast just to get it over with?" He said, taking a hold of my hips.

"Just get it over with." I said, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

He nodded and snapped his hips forward, burying himself inside me in one thrust. I cried out as pain ripped through my hips. I buried my face in his neck as tears welled up in my eyes.

He groaned and said, "Son of a bitch Max, you're so tight...! It's gotta hurt like hell...!"

I nodded and bit into his shoulder. He whispered sweet nothing's into my ear, trying to take my mind off the pain. After about two minutes the pain started ebbing away finally.

"Levi, I think it's ok now..." I said, releasing his shoulder from my teeth.

"I'll start slow..." He said, pulling his hips back a little.

He pushed forward gently, testing it out. I felt nothing but pleasure and I moaned lightly. Taking that as the green light, Levi started to trust his hips more.

"Max, you're still so tight..." He groaned, resting his forehead against mine.

I moaned again and said, "That's because you haven't touched me in three weeks...!"

He started to thrust harder, making my back arch slightly. He was making up for those three weeks now. Normally he'd at least finger me or rub me in between when we had sex but these last three weeks have been busy. We haven't had any time to this kind of stuff, so right now was important.

"Ah, Levi! Faster, please!" I moaned, digging my nails into his shoulders.

He fulfilled my request and picked up that pace. One of his hands came up to cup my breast, his fingers pinching and rolling my nipple as he thrusted into me. I moaned loudly and blushed again. I opened my eyes and looked up at Levi. I moaned as I saw his face was flushed with pleasure and the way he was looking down at me so lustfully. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He moaned and started to thrust harder and faster. He loved it when I dominated him. It turned him on so much. In fact, I kinda want to dominate him now... I broke the kiss and forced myself up, effectively flipping us over. I smirked down at him, seeing his surprised expression and raised my hips, slamming them back down. He moaned and grabbed my hips, helping me keep my balance. I kept slamming my hips down onto him, making him moan.

"Thrust up into me Levi." I commanded, dominating him even more.

He moaned louder as I commanded him and he followed his orders. He started to thrust his hips up to meet my hips as I fell. I moaned and placed my hands on his chest for support.

"Oh my god, Levi...!" I moaned, starting to ride him faster.

He moaned louder and said, "Oh god...! I love it when you ride me Max...! It feels so good!"

His words went straight to the knot tightening in my lower stomach. I moaned as the knot got tighter, slamming my hips down more. He hadn't even hit my g-spot and I was this close to cumming.

"Levi, I'm gonna cum soon...!" I said, riding him harder.

He groaned, gripping my hips tightly. Even though I was so close, I could tell he wasn't yet. Three weeks without touching each other really adds up for him. It could take him a few hours to cum. He thrusted up into me hard and rubbed the back of my hips at the same time. That was it.

"Levi~!" I called out, tightening around his cock as I came for a second time that night.

He moaned my name as my walls clamped around him but he didn't come. My back arched as I came and I braced my hands on his thighs as he slowly thrusted into my sensitive body. After another ten seconds of bliss, I collapsed onto his chest, a sweaty, panting mess. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my messy hair.

"Are you too tired already?" He asked after a few minutes.

I panted against his neck and said, "Hell no...! You haven't cum yet... I'm up for round two."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I kissed him again and smiled at him.

"Trust me babe. I'm not tired until you cum at least once..." I said, moving my hips up and down his cock.

He groaned and flipped us over. He hooked his elbows under my knees and started to thrust into me at a different angle. I moaned and grabbed onto him again. By this point I really didn't care who heard me anymore. My body was still really sensitive from my last orgasm.

"You're still so tight Max...!" He groaned, thrusting into me faster.

He let go of my legs and flipped me over onto my hands and knees. He took me from behind hard and fast, his arms around my waist, pulling me back against him. I clawed at the sheets, damn near ripping holes in them. I knew he wouldn't really care if I clawed through the sheets because he was fucking me but I didn't want to try to explain it to the others, so I balled my hands into fists. I called out Levi's name as he took me from behind. I liked it in this position but I was close to cumming again and I could tell he was getting close too.

"Levi...! Please, flip me over again...! I'm close to cumming again and I want to see your face! Please!" I moaned out, throwing my head back.

He complied and pulled out of me, flipping me over. He pulled me onto his lap and started thrusting up into me again. I clung to him helplessly with my legs wrapped around his waist. My hands were on his shoulders and I was digging my nails into his skin. He'd have so many marks tomorrow...

"Levi, I'm cumming again...!" I yelled, clamping down on him again as I came for a third time.

Again, he groaned but didn't cum. I fell against his chest and clung to him. I leaned back and pulled him down with me so he was on top of me once again.

"You still haven't cum... Those three weeks took their toll on you didn't they?" I said, breathing hard.

He nodded and said, "It feels so good but I haven't been able to cum yet."

I swallowed hard and asked, "Would it help you cum if I were to act extra sexy this time...?"

He blushed lightly and nodded as he said, "It always turns me on when you act sexy..."

I nodded and said, "I'll do my best this time."

I started to kiss his neck and nip at it lightly. I decided to leave a mark of my own as payback for the dozens of marks he'd left on my body that night.

_'He's so damn lucky he wears that stupid cravat or everyone would see this...'_ I thought, licking the mark one last time before moving up to his ear.

I nibbled on his earlobe before sucking on it lightly.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard this time..." I whispered.

I blew on his ear and he shivered, wrapping his arms around my body but keeping his hips completely still.

"Take me really hard this time... Fuck me rough... As rough as you can...! I know it makes you cum... It did on your birthday... And it did three weeks ago when you fucked me so hard after you had that wet dream about me... So make me cum again and make yourself cum by fucking me as rough as you fucking can... That's an order...!" I said, dragging my nails down his abs.

He loves the feel of my nails against his skin. He shuddered and did as I commanded. He started to fuck me as hard, fast, and rough as he could. And let me tell you, it's almost physically _impossible_ for someone to thrust that _hard_, that _fast_, and that _rough_. I cried out and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. I raked my nails up and down his back, the way he liked it. I kept my mouth right next to his ear so her could hear every word I said, every moan of his name that escaped my throat, every sound that I could possibly make.

"Max I'm getting close...!" He groaned, starting to pant.

"Oh god...! Good...!" I moaned, arching my back more, pressing my chest against his.

He adjusted the angle of his thrust and rammed right into my g-spot.

"Oh fuck! Levi, right there! Fuck me hard and rough right there!" I screamed, loud enough that the whole base probably heard me.

But I could care less. Levi did as I'd asked and focused on hitting that one spot that would make me cum quickly. His grip on my hips tightened almost painfully, indicating that he too was very close to coming. But there was no way I was gonna last much longer with him slamming into that spot with inhuman strength and speed, that and hearing him moan my name. So I finally did the only thing I knew would make him cum faster.

"Oh fucking hell Max...!" He yelled, nearly cumming then and there.

I drew my tongue along the scar over his heart again and he moaned louder than he had that entire night. I panted against the scar and he groaned again. I pushed my tongue against the scar again once more and he growled deep in his chest. That was it for me.

"OH FUCK, LEVI!" I screamed right next to his ear, my back arching at an almost painful angle as I hit my forth orgasm.

It was the most intensive orgasm I'd ever had. I clung to Levi as he thrust into my hyper-sensitive body a few more times before he screamed my name and came, hard. A high pitched cry left my throat as his searing hot cum shot right against my g-spot, causing me to orgasm a fifth time. Once the pleasure finally calmed down, we both collapsed on the bed. We laid there, tangled together in a sweaty, panting mess. His head rested against my chest and my arms were weakly wrapped around his neck. Both our chests heaved as we tried to get enough oxygen after such an intense session. I was defiantly gonna have some bruises tomorrow, that was for sure. After we finally caught out breath a little, we looked at each other.

"Holy fucking shit. You made me orgasm five fucking times! The last time from you cumming against my g-spot alone!" I said, seriously impressed.

He smirked lightly and said, "I do aim to please."

I rolled my eyes and said, "You're proud of being able to make me orgasm five time in one session aren't you?"

"Of course I am! That's a personal best!" He said.

"Really? Only five times? What about a past girlfriend?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer.

He blushed lightly and nuzzled his face into my neck, trying to hide from my view.

"Actually... You're the only girl I've ever had sex with..." He mumbled quietly.

My eyes widened and I exclaimed, "What?!"

He nodded and held me tighter.

I blushed myself and said, "T-then you mean on your birthday... When we first had sex... That was your first time too?!"

He nodded again.

"Son of bitch! I totally thought you had already lost your virginity! You were so good there was no way I thought you were a virgin!" I said, nuzzling his hair.

He shrugged and nuzzled my neck again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled.

"You could totally tell I was a virgin couldn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah... But you were totally a sexy virgin. The way you clung to me so tightly and moaned in my ear." He said, kissing my neck.

I patted his back and said, "Alright, enough with the flash backs before you get hard again. That last one was... Wow..."

He chuckled and said, "Sorry... I kinda got carried away..."

I shook my head and said, "No, no, it's ok. It felt absolutely amazing and wonderful. Oh god you were so rough... Honestly, we can't do that all the time but god damn if I'm ever really horny, you have to do that again."

He laughed again and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

I giggled but was interrupted by a yawn.

"I really did tire you out didn't I?" He asked, looking up at me.

I nodded and rested my head against his, closing my eyes. He switched our positions so that I was resting against his chest and I fell asleep, happy and satisfied.


End file.
